Mis Demonios
by Your.Guardian
Summary: "Cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, es donde mis demonios se esconden. No te acerques tanto, por dentro está oscuro, es donde mis demonios se esconden, es donde mis demonios... se esconden."


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a la única, inigualable, asesina y escritora Cassandra Clare. Solo la trama es mía. (Y utilice alguno que otro spoiler que ella dio de CoHF.)

Contiene spoilers de TMI y TID.

**Estáis advertidos. **

* * *

".**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold****."**

**::::::::::**

La ciudad estaba en llamas. Entre el humo y el fuego, las figuras de varios demonios se contorsionaban violentamente, lanzando gritos inhumanos, volviéndose cenizas, y desapareciendo en nubes negras de polvo. La runa que Clary había creado brillaba en el horizonte, como un faro brillante, extinguiendo cada ser maligno que atravesaba su camino. No había ningún cazador de sombras a la vista, ya que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a esta nueva especie; desconocida y letal. Al principio de la batalla, todo había sido relativamente normal; los demonios eran los mismos de siempre: rapiñadores, shax… los que eran fáciles de matar. Pero cuando estos empezaron a caer, ellos aparecieron. Con aspecto humano, pero con una fuerza que igualaba a la de un tractor en movimiento; garras en lugar de manos y hendiduras como ojos, eran hábiles en la batalla e incluso más rápidos que el propio Sebastián, quien aun no había aparecido. Todos habían huido del valle, a refugiarse en las colinas como cobardes, mientras los pocos nephilims valientes que quedaban perecían en un intento de detenerlos.

Y entre ellos se encontraba Alec.

Nadie siquiera se había atrevido a volver por él, o a advertirle antes de que el muy tonto se uniera al grupo de los valientes. ¡Por todos los Ángeles del Cielo! Los demonios a los que se enfrentaban no eran conocidos. La cobardía, en esta clase de situaciones, era la mejor opción.

Oh, y Magnus conocía tan bien esa opción.

Sintió entonces ese mismo dolor en el pecho, ese sentimiento que lo había atravesado hacia unas semanas, cuando Maryse le había contado lo que había sucedido en aquel hotel con Lilith. Terror.

Ahora, corriendo entre los demonios y los cuerpos de cazadores de sombras, la realidad lo golpeó. Él no volvería sin Alec. No importaba a quien o a que se enfrentaba. No volvería.

Las cenizas y el polvo parecían burlarse de él, nublándole la vista y ocultándole el camino. Las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, susurrándole sus culpas al oído. Él había descuidado a Alec un segundo, y éste se había perdido entre la niebla. Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención, si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, si tan solo hubiera hecho el portal más rápido, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por el orgullo…

- Miren quien ha llegado a la fiesta. ¡Al mismo tiempo que yo! Vaya, la sincronización fue perfecta.

Magnus paró en seco.

- Sebastián.

El nephilim oscuro solo sonrió.

Se veía peor que la última vez que lo había visto. La sangre corría por su labio inferior, sus cabellos blancos estaban llenos de polvo y había moretones en todo su rostro; su ropa desgastada y el brillo maligno en sus ojos deban a entender solo una cosa: había estado luchando. Y el corte en la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo dejaba en claro de que no había sido un demonio, ya que era limpio; hecho por un cuchillo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, brujo?

Magnus le lanzó una mirada de muerte, mientras chispas azules comenzaban a salir de entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, Sebastián solo sonrió.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, debo hacer mi gran entrada. – Se dio la vuelta, como para irse del lugar, pero se detuvo. Miró al brujo, su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más. Se limpió la sangre del labio y dijo: - Oh, y… tu novio está muerto. Pensé que necesitarías saberlo.

Y con esa feliz noticia, desapareció.

**::::::::::**

**".When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale."**

******::::::::::**

Magnus se quedó allí, mirando sin ver, el lugar en donde había estado antes Sebastián, procesando aun sus palabras. Se oían en otro idioma, danzando en la mente del brujo, carentes de algún significado.

Antes de siquiera pararse a pensar, estaba corriendo en la dirección de donde el hijo de Valentine había aparecido. Sus pies parecían saber exactamente a donde ir, lo estaban guiando. Era a penas consiente de los cuerpos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, y de los demonios aun sacudiéndose a sus costados. Todo lo que podía ver ahora en su mente era el rostro de Alec; sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, y sus cabellos negros.

Fue en ese justo momento, cuando sus pies dejaron de avanzar.

Fue en ese justo momento, cuando sus ojos distinguieron lo que tenía delante.

- Alexander.

Fue en ese justo momento, en que el tiempo se detuvo.

Magnus tropezó, y cayó. Seguro de que esto no era más que una de sus cuantas pesadillas.

- ¿Magnus…?

Se arrastró hacia él, tomándolo en sus brazos.

Alec apenas podía respirar; su equipo de cazador de sombras estaba desgarrado, dejando al descubierto una herida sangrante sobre su pecho. Tenía pequeñas cortes en el rostro, y le corría sangre por la comisura de la boca. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Shh… - le ordenó Magnus, con lágrimas en los ojos – No desgastes tu energía. Te pondrás bien. Solo déjame... déjame recordar un hechizo.

Estaba desesperado.

Los ojos de Alec, que habían permanecido cerrados, se abrieron lentamente. Había dolor en ellos, pero también resignación. _Él sabía que iba morir_, pensó Magnus, _y no le tenía miedo a la idea._

- ¿Porqué no me has devuelto las llamadas?

El brujo sonrió.

- Hay una guerra en progreso, millones han muerto, y tú... ¿quieres saber porqué no te he llamado?

- Deja Vú.

Alec hizo un sonido seco con la garganta, que Magnus se dio cuenta, era el intento de una risa.

- Irónico, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué?

- Pasé tanto tiempo negándome a enamorarme de ti, y aquí estoy, muriendo en tus brazos.

Magnus negó salvajemente con la cabeza.

- No, no, no. ¡No vas a morir! ¿Me escuchas?

Él solo sonrió.

- _A ku cinta kamu._ – dijo él. Y ante la cara de desconcierto de Magnus, agregó: -Significa que te amo, pero eso no cambia nada, Magnus.

Magnus sollozó. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, pero, extrañamente, no le molestó. No importaba que se viera débil o incluso roto, las lágrimas le recordaban que, aunque sea un brujo, aun tenía una parte humana, que aun podía sentir; y lo que sentía por Alec era tan fuerte, y tan real como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Y de repente, recordó a Tessa. Sus gritos durante la noche, cuando se habían quedado en París, llamando a alguien que ya no estaba. Como se aferraba a él, al abrazarlo, como si quisiera saber que era real. Recordó sus lágrimas, el sonido de sus llantos... cuando le decía que temía olvidarlo; a él, al color exacto de sus ojos, al sonido de su risa o de su voz. William.

- _"Se vuelva fácil después de esto."_ – le había dicho él.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Ahora, sosteniendo a Alec mientras la vida se le escapaba, comprendió a su amiga.

"_Y ese es tu futuro."_ Susurró una voz en el fondo de su cabeza.

**::::::::::**

**".I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide."**

******::::::::::**

* * *

**Canción: Imagine Dragons - Demons. **

Hola, mundis:) Les traigo esta nueva historia, producto de mi hermosa imaginación exquisita, quien ha estado muy bromista estos últimos meses. No me da inspiración para el de Percy Jackson, pero si para esta.. -_- Como sea, el fic es corto, es una colección de lo que, en mi mente, es el final de todas las parejas de TMI en CoHF. Dos capítulos por cada una de ellas, lo que viene a ser un total de 8 capítulos en total c: .. Esperemos que a mi cabeza le de la energía para seguirla, ya que con este pequeño capitulo lloramos como mandrágoras u.u ...

¡Espero les guste! :3

Dudas, quejas, amenazas.. en los reviews.

**Marii.**

PD: Referente a la otra historia (La del sexy Leo Valdez.) La actualizaré en cuando tenga el Capitulo 5 listo, puesto que aun no lo he escrito. ¡NO ME ODIEN! D:


End file.
